wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggle Owl Medley
"The Wiggly Owl Medley" is a Wiggly medley song from The Wiggles' album: Wiggly Safari. A brief clip of it has been seen on TV in the documentary The Wiggles Take on the World. A version without Do the Owl at the end has been used in some concerts, including Santa's Rockin'! Live In Concert and part of the Sailing Around the World Tour. While the only official name given to it is "Wiggly Medley" (as seen on the Happy 15th Birthday! DVD), fans have unofficially dubbed this version as the "Toot Toot Medley". Song Credits Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car * M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page (Wiggly Tunes) Hot Potato * M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field (Wiggly Tunes) The Monkey Dance * M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field (Wiggly Tunes) Romp Bomp A Stomp * M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page (Wiggly Tunes) Wags Loves to Shake Shake * M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field (Wiggly Tunes) Rock-A-Bye Your Bear * A Field, G Page (Wiggly Tunes) Wake Up Jeff! * M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page (Wiggly Tunes) Captain's Magic Buttons * M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page (Wiggly Tunes) Move Like An Emu * M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field (Wiggly Tunes) Wiggly Party * M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, C Abercrombie, J Field (Wiggly Tunes) Do The Owl * M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay, S Irwin (Wiggly Tunes) Personnel * Vocals: Greg Page * Guitar: Murray Cook * Bass: Murray Cook * Drums: Tony Henry * Percussion: Steve Machamer * Brass: Dominic Lindsay * Percussion: Steve Machamer * Backing Vocals: Mark Punch, Our A Team (Sam Moran) * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Recorded at The Vault, Sydney, Australia by Alex Keller Song Lyrics Greg, Mark, and Sam: Toot, toot chugga, chugga big red car, we’ll travel near and we’ll travel far. Toot, toot chugga, chugga big red car, were gonna ride the whole day long. Toot, toot chugga, chugga big red car, we’ll travel near and we’ll travel far. Toot, toot chugga, chugga big red car, were gonna ride the whole day long. Greg: Hot Potato, hot potato. (Mark and Sam: Hot Potato, Hot Potato) Hot Potato, hot potato. (Hot Potato, Hot Potato) Hot Potato, hot potato, (Potato) potato, (potato) Potato, Potato, Potato. Greg, Mark, and Sam: Do the monkey. We're gonna do the monkey. Monkey, monkey. Yeah, that's alright. We're gonna jump to the front and back. Come on jump and to the front and back. We're gonna jump to the front and back. Yeah, that's alright. Greg: Well, you push your arms up in the air from side to side (Shoo-bee-doo) Then the next thing we do is sing Romp Bomp A Chomp (Romp-Bomp-A-Chomp) Then you stamp your feet and we're doing the Romp Bomp A Stomp Romp Bomp A Stomp (Romp Bomp A Stomp) Romp Bomp A Chomp (Romp Bomp A Chomp) Romp Bomp A Stomp (Romp Bomp A Stomp) Romp Bomp A Chomp, now (Romp Bomp A Chomp) Well, it's Dorothy's dance and we're doing the Romp Bomp A Stomp Greg, Mark, and Sam: Ooo, ooo, ooo Wags-y loves to shake-shake Ooo, ooo, ooo He dances the shake-shake All the time, ime-ime-ime He dances it all the time, ime-ime-ime He dances it all the time. Greg: Everybody clap Everybody sing (La, la, la, la, la!) Bow to your partner Then you turn around. (Yippee!) Greg, Mark, and Sam: Hands in the air, rock-a-bye your bear Hands in the air, rock-a-bye your bear Hands in the air, rock-a-bye your bear Wake Up Jeff! Everybody's wiggling. Wake Up Jeff! We really need you. Wake Up Jeff! You're missing all the fun now. Wake Up Jeff before the day's through. Mark and Sam: Magic buttons. He's got half a dozen. Makes him sing in different ways. Magic buttons. Push a magic button. Let's see how he sings today. What's gonna happen when you push the first button? What's gonna happen when you push the second button? What's gonna happen when you push the third button? What's gonna happen when you push the fourth button? Greg, Mark, and Sam: Moooooove like an emu, move. Moooooove like an emu, move. Greg: Put your hands up in the air just like an emu. Make a beak to peck everywhere. Peck everywhere, that's why we do. Greg, Mark, and Sam: Wiggly Party. Wiggly Party. Wiggly Party. Greg: Stamp, stamp, stamp, clap, clap, clap. Wiggle your hips just like that. Stamp, stamp, stamp, clap, clap, clap. Wiggle your hips just like that. Hoot-hoot, hoot-hoot Do the owl. Hoot-hoot, hoot-hoot Do the owl. Greg: The owl is a type of bird Mark: Found around the world. Sam: Put your hands in your big owl eyes. Greg, Mark, and Sam: We're gonna do the owl. Hoot-hoot, hoot-hoot Do the owl. Hoot-hoot, hoot-hoot Do the owl. Hoot-hoot, hoot-hoot Do the owl. Hoot-hoot, hoot-hoot Do the owl. Greg: The owl is a type of bird Mark: Found around the world. Sam: Put your hands in your big owl eyes. Greg, Mark, and Sam: We're gonna do the owwwwwl. Songs in Medley *Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car - (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) * Hot Potato - (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field) * The Monkey Dance - (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field) * Romp Bomp a Stomp - (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) * Wags Loves to Shake Shake - (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field) * Rock-a-Bye Your Bear - (A Field, G Page) * Wake Up Jeff! - (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) * Captain's Magic Buttons - (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) * Move Like an Emu - (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field) * Wiggly Party - (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, C Abercrombie, J Field) * Do the Owl - (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay, S Irwin) Trivia * In Santa's Rockin'! Live In Concert, Anthony is absent for 3 minutes and 10 seconds, after Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car and before Move Like an Emu. * Most versions of this Medley ommited Do The Owl at the end, which is the very song this Medley is named after. * This song never appeared on a video release. Gallery See here Appearances Video Appearances * Happy 15th Birthday! (shortened version) * Everybody Come Wiggle! * Happy Party! TV Appearances *The Wiggles Take on the World (clips only) *TV Series 5 (shortened version) Album Appearances * Wiggly Safari * Everybody Come Wiggle! * Happy Party! Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly Safari songs Category:Rehearsed then Recorded songs Category:2002 songs Category:2002 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Non-video songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Medley songs Category:2001 Category:Action Songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Series 5 Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:DVD and CD Different Version Songs Category:Songs Mentioning Wiggles Members Category:2001 songs Category:Craig Abercrombie Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:Steve Irwin Songs Category:Happy 15th Birthday! Songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:Deleted songs Category:Everybody Come Wiggle! Songs Category:Happy Party! Songs Category:Captain Feathersword songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles